Life's Little Surprises
by CoolDiva
Summary: Kim runs into Skull at a coffeehouse. SkullKimberly oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: PR aren't among my possessions.

**Pairing**: Eugene Skullovitch/Kimberly Hart (If ya know me, ya know I dig the unconventional).

**Takes place in** **Florida.**

**I'm writing this late. I hope it makes sense.**

* * *

**Life's Little Surprises**

Kimberly Hart sighed in annoyance when Java Land came into view. The coffeehouse's parking lot was almost completely packed. The twenty-four-year-old brunette shook her head and resumed heading for it anyhow. '_Don't_ _people have anything better to do on a Saturday morning than come to a coffeehouse_?' she thought as she pulled into the lot. Okay, sure,_ she_ was here as well, but... still. '_I_ _guess it's just the natural irritation at seeing that the place is crowded_.'

She cheered when she found a spot a couple minutes later. After getting the car situated, she grabbed her purse and got out. She took one more look around the lot as she walked and couldn't help giggling. Was everyone and their puppies here? Good thing she'd planned to get a mocha latte to go. If she'd stayed, she'd have probably have had to sit on the floor! Just as she reached the door, a male voice calling her name stopped her in her tracks. She looked to her left to see a dark-haired guy jogging towards her. Kimberly frowned in confusion, then, her eyes widened when he got closer.

'_Skull_?' she thought as she gaped in astonishment. Skull? Really? Was she losing her mind here? Skull? He grinned widely when he reached her. Kimberly took in his appearance and nearly had a heart attack. The man standing in front of her did _not_ match the person she'd once found obnoxious and disgusting. He was well-groomed and... Skull? Really?

"I can't believe it's really you," he said, shaking his head.

She blinked a couple times, then, cleared her throat. "Uh, hi, Skull. You're the last person I expected to see in Florida."

He shrugged casually. "I moved here a few weeks ago. For some reason, I didn't think you were still living here."

"Yeah. I thought about going back home- plenty- but, in the end, I decided to just stay here and I don't regret it," she said, still reeling from the fact that he was here.

He nodded, then, gave a nervous smile. "So, why don't we go on in and play catch up?"

Kimberly cocked her head slightly. All right. This was Skull. Skull. It was no secret that they were not and had never been very best friends. He'd always annoyed her, hit on her nonstop and tempted her to kill him on many occasions. But, looking at him now... well, something seemed different about him somehow. It wasn't just the physical appearance. Maybe, just maybe, a conversation wouldn't hurt. Besides, it'd been awhile. People did change. She nodded slowly.

"Okay. That'd be great, Skull," she said.

"Actually, Kim, I go by Eugene now," he said with a slight smile.

Another bombshell. He'd dropped "Skull." Kimberly's curiosity began increasing. She wasn't even slightly hesitant about talking with him now. She honestly wanted to know what he'd been up to all these years and what had prompted the move to Florida. She flashed him a genuine smile. "Well, let's go in."

* * *

"I can't believe we actually found a table. Talk about luck," Kimberly said several minutes later. 

"Yeah. And the fact that we didn't have to wait a million years to place our orders is luck, too," Eugene said, laughing.

"So true. Or maybe a miracle," she said as the waitress returned with their beverages. They thanked her, but, she just sighed in annoyance, turned and stalked off mumbling. Kimberly looked at Eugene and arched an eyebrow. "What a moment to remember. I'm gonna write it in my diary," she said dryly.

He laughed in agreement. "Wanna bet she livens up parties by leaving them?"

She laughed. Wow. Here she was. Having a normal time with Eugene Skullovitch. Who'd have ever thunk? "So, Sk- I mean, Eugene. Sorry. It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It took me awhile, too," he said.

"Mm-hmm. So, how have you been? And how about Bulk? What's he been up to? Unless it's Farcus now," she said, grinning.

He smiled. "I've been pretty okay, ya know. As for Bulk- yeah, it's still Bulk- well, not much has changed. We're not exactly that tight anymore. Haven't been for some time now."

Yet another bombshell. The two had always been practically joined at the hip. "What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Just the same thing that usually happens with longtime buddies. We just ended up moving in different directions somehow. Outgrew each other or something," he said, shrugging slightly. She nodded. "What about you, Kim? What've you been up to? Are you still into gymnastics?"

"Yeah, but, I work as a personal shopper, though," she said.

"That totally fits you," he said.

"Tell me about it," she said with a light laugh. "Are you still into the crime-fighting scene?"

"Yeah, I am. I start to work at the local police department next week," he said.

"That's great," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"Sure," she said. Then, they fell silent and began drinking their beverages. Kimberly still couldn't believe how _comfortable_ things were between them! Her and Sku...Eugene. It was all just so... wow. He smiled at her.

"It's really good to see you again, Kimberly. I'm glad you didn't tell me to drop dead or whatever when I asked to talk. I know I was a pain in the ass and you hated me. Not that I blame ya, but, I really have done a lot of growing up," he said seriously.

"I can see that," she said honestly. "And I never hated you. Okay, you're definitely so right on about the pain in the ass part and, yeah, you were one of my least favorite people. But I wouldn't say hate."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that," he said.

The two former schoolmates spent the next hour and a half talking, laughing and just enjoying each others' company as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in decades. Finally, Eugene looked at his watch and sighed.

"Sorry, Kim, but, I've gotta get going," he said, standing. She stood as well. "But this was great. I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me, too," she said. She really was. It felt as though she was finally getting to know the real him. She used to kind of suspect that there was more to him. During their childhood and all, she'd gotten brief glimpses of it.

"Um... do you- would it be all right if we finished catching up... tonight over dinner?" he asked, his tone a little wary. He felt as though he were a teenager again- meaning he was half-expecting her to say no. '_How_ _many times have I asked her out_?' He almost laughed at the memories.

Kimberly smiled. If anybody'd told her just a day ago that she'd be accepting a date with Eugene Skullovitch, she'd have sent them straight to the Happy House. But, now, there was no reason in the world to turn him down. "Yes. Yeah. I'd love that."

His eyebrows shot up. She'd said yes. Whoa! He quickly regained his composure. "Okay. Why don't we meet at that cafe on Delta Avenue- at eight?"

"Works for me," she said, her old bubbliness in her tone.

He nodded. "Well, I'll see you then." He thought of something, hesitated for several seconds, then, stepped out from behind the table and up to her, leaned in and kissed her cheek. She brought his head back down and kissed his as well. They smiled, both feeling ten years younger. "See ya later, Kim."

"Definitely," she said. He nodded again, then, turned and headed off. She watched him until he exited the coffeehouse, then, sat down- still smiling. So they were going out. And he was a Eugene she could finally get on board with. It was way too early to be thinking like this, but, this could probably lead to something more. Who knew? A small giggle eacaped her lips. Life and its little surprises... .

* * *


End file.
